


Daring

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [62]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Shockwave is the only one of the officers not afraid to stand up to Megatron.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://yeaomi.livejournal.com/profile)[yeaomi](http://yeaomi.livejournal.com/)’s claim on my 28 themes page.

“This is the most foolish idea I have ever heard you put forth,” Shockwave said evenly.

Silence fell through the war room. The other officers looked at him like the guardian mech had just proclaimed that Unicron was a kind and benevolent deity. Megatron’s mouth fell open in shock. Shockwave wasn’t sure that his leader could look more surprised if Soundwave had been the one to disagree with him in open forum.

“What did you say?” Megatron finally managed to ask.

“I said that this is the most foolish idea I have ever heard you put forth,” the guardian repeated. He was prepared for his lord’s wrath—he expected it, in fact—but he wouldn’t let Megatron go off on a path that would destroy more than two-thirds of their army in a single conflict. “You have failed to take into account the Prime’s new tactician and the current state of disrepair our army is in. Prowl’s tactics and planning are far superior to his predecessor, as the damage our troops sustained in the last battle shows. Or have you forgotten that we lost twelve percent of our flying units thanks to his good planning?”

He was walking a thin, dangerous line. Across the table, he could see the barely perceptible headshake Soundwave was giving him. He understood the communication officer’s concert, but Shockwave would not stop speaking until he was certain Megatron was processing the words.

Judging by the fact that he had not been shot or struck by one of the fists clenched on the table in front of his leader, he would not need to say much else.  



End file.
